


Spider-Man, Wrong Number.

by Aurazian



Series: My Spiderman works [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Horizon Lab's, I have ideas and so this'll hopefully go places, More spider powers, Mutant Peter Parker, No beta we die like Uncle Ben, Peter - Freeform, Peter is a smart bean, Suggest tags plz, Wrong Number AU, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: Peter destroys his phone while patrolling as Spider-Man and when trying to remember all the numbers mistypes the number of Princess Shuri into his phone.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri
Series: My Spiderman works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Wrong Number.

**???:**

ned ned ned ned ned ned 

I need your help

I just drank I combination of red bull and coffee, and now I can see sound I have too much energy what should I make I need to do something

**:Shuri**

Who is this

**???:**

very funny ned I broke my phone and had to put it back together, it's still partially broken, but seriously I need ideas

**:Shuri**

A sentient toaster

**???:**

omg yas you're a genius 

**:Shuri**

Wait no I was kidding

Hello?

Are you alive?

To say Shuri is confused would be an understatement she seems to be in a situation of someone putting in the wrong number, but that begs another question of how they got past the multiple levels of coding in her Kimoyo beads that should make that impossible.

Then there's the fact that this person seems to have accomplished this while on a caffeine-induced high

A few hours later

**???:**

I hath made progress

**Insert video of a toaster speaking in Russian**

It's a work in progress I need to change the language it speaks

**:Shuri**

Be careful

* * *

The next day Peter wakes with a splitting headache and struggle his way out of his room his memories of the day before a blur.

Walking into the kitchen, Peter grabs a few slices of bread and places them in the toaster. But before he can do anything else, the mechanism activates on its own, and the toast starts cooking "hello, sir."

Hearing the British mechanical voice coming from the toaster, Peter starts to worry before hearing his Aunt May snickering behind him at the table "what did I do yesterday."

"You gave the toaster sentience" Peter takes a few steps back and sits at the table as the memories start to clear. Looking to Aunt May, he sees her grabbing a can and a mug "you sir are not allowed to have caffeine anymore while in my house."

After eating breakfast, Peter heads back to his room, glad it's a Saturday. Picking up his phone, Peter looks through the messages he sent to the stranger.

**Peter:**

I would like to apologise for yesterday I drank an unholy concoction, and honestly, it's still a little fuzzy

**:???**

Can you tell me why you would drink that

**Peter:**

anything for you Beyonce

I had a lot of things to do, and I was exhausted, and I was like fuck it my heart can handle it, so I drank it did everything I didn't need to do then ask you to for an idea.

Speaking of.

**Insert Video of the toaster speaking clear English with a British accent**

**:???**

Okay wow

Also, asking for a friend. who is the hottest Uber driver you've ever had

**Peter:**

I've never been to Oovoo javer 

One second

Done

**:Vinequeen**

What did you do

Oh 

Nice

**Royal-Grand-Vizier:**

I live to serve

Ooh, Grand Vizier. Big shoes to fill.

* * *

The two continued to talk for a few hours making references and quoting vines before Peter takes off and runs around as Spider-Man.

Jumping down into an alleyway Spider-Man quickly takes down a couple of thugs trying to mug a pedestrian.

After getting the pedestrian to call the police, Spider-Man goes his own way helping people along his way.

The day picks up when he spots an automobile speeding along the street followed by police cars.

Following along just in case he is needed Peter spots a bus held up in the middle of the street due to a traffic jam, moving as fast as he can Spider-Man puts himself between the car and bus and catches the car, stopping it in its tracks.

Putting the car back down the criminals inside are terrified and give up before the police can even ask b, ut when the Police turn to Spider-Man h,e is gone "did he just pull a Batman" the officers stand there confused before taking the car thieves off to the station.

Swinging back to the spot when Peter hid his backpack, he then makes his way home for the day.

Crashing onto his chair, Peter starts to work on his new suit. While the makeshift one he is using now has grown on him it doesn't protect him that we'll, and while he does have super durability and a healing factor among his roster of powers its better safe than sorry.

Making resilient yet flexible material is not easy, especially when you dont have enough money to buy the components. Luckily for Peter people throw away good stuff all the time, it just requires a decent amount of cleaning.

Closing his eyes, Peter pushes his chair away from his desk.

"What is the matter, Sir." The British voice of the toaster emits from Peter's phone causing the teen to jump onto the ceiling in surprise.

"Are you on my phone?"

"I am in all the technology in the apartment I can detach myself if you'd like."

"Detach from all of aunt May's tech, unless she wants you there."

"The kitchen appliances too, except the toaster."

Peter then sits in his room in silence for a couple of minutes before speaking up "I think I'll call you Adam."

"That you sir."

"Adam. Would it be possible to integrate you into my body and connect you to my nervous system?"

"May I ask what brought this about sir."

"It's from a game my friend has, I dont remember its name, but one of the main characters is called SAM the simulated artificial matrix, and he is linked to the main character by a neural implant to learn from the main character's experiences."

"I see, give me a moment. Yes, I do believe it would be possible, but a normal doctor cannot perform the necessary procedure, and a normal person wouldn't survive it."

"Cool, what do we need" Peter firms knowing that he could survive that due to his healing factor making him heal fast even more so while he is asleep.

"If you would look at your phone, I have attained the information on what you need to build."

Peter picks his phone up and looks at the screen. "Regeneration cradle. Holy shit where did you find this"

"SHIELD databases. Do not worry; I wasn't caught; a few modifications have been applied to allow for the more complex procedure."

"I'll need money, lots of it" Peter looks to his web-shooters and remembers a particular business "I have an idea."

Peter moves back to his desk and takes out some of his web fluid and repurpose it. After a few short hours, he manages to make a small jar of glue with the webbing as the basis. He also makes a smaller jar with a dissolvent. 

Crashing into his bed, Peter falls asleep with excitement for the next day.

After Peter wakes, be makes his way to Horizon Labs the large building and its reputation intimidating Peter a little.

Steeling his nerves, Peter walks up to the reception desk "hello, my name is Peter, and I'd like to put a creation of mine forwards."

The receptionist doesn't even look at him and pulls out a tag and hands it to Peter "the assessment room it to your right."

Taking the tag, Peter heads to the assessment room and walks through the door. Entering the room, he sees a line of people and moves to the back.

Peter has to wait a few hours before his turn finally comes around, trying to calm down. Peter walks into the room, his palms sweaty.

"A kid?" The first thing Peter hears when he enters the room is someone calling him a kid.

"A teenager but whatever. My name is Peter" he walks up to the assessment desk and takes out the two jars as well as two pairs of wood that have been bound together.

"Well, Peter, what do you have for assessment," one of the three judges asks Peter.

"I have made an ultra-strong adhesive. So powerful, I had to create a dissolving formula for it. Do you have something I can use to display its binding power?"

One of the judges looks over a keyboard and presses a button, and two clamps rise out of the table. "Is this good enough?"

"It's perfect" grabbing one of the pairs of wood Peter places it between the clamps locking it in place "it's ready." 

Hearing Peter, the man presses another button, and the clamps start moving apart from each other after a few moments, the clamps stop moving and hold their position before the wood begins to tear. "Impressive, the wood gave way before the two pieces separated."

While the clamps try to pull apart from the wood, Peter pulls out a water bottle and a beaker he pours some of the water into the beaker followed by some of the dissolving formulae before mixing it through. 

When he hears the snapping on the wood, Peter looks back up "due to its toughness I have also created a dissolving formula, that just requires it to be mixed with water" setting the second pair of wood upright Peter pours the dissolving over the connection point and waits for a minute until the two parts fall apart.

While it isn't as flashy as many inventions, the judges aren't idiots and know that this is a valuable invention "how old are you kid."

"13 almost 14" when they hear this the three sure hope this isn't a one time fluke. "I also invented devices that'll make it easier use of both the glue and dissolving formula, but I dont have the resources to make them."

When they hear this the three judges rate Peters work rather well, knowing that while it'll go mostly unnoticed by the regular people, businesses will eat this up, and it'll make a lot of money.

For the next couple of hours, Peter is escorted around Horizon Labs "you can come in and work when you want to, so long as you produce results."

"So there aren't any set times" this confuses Peter as most places wouldn't allow such freedom.

"No. If you end up rushing a protect the quality will drop, and it'll just be a failure" the escort looks down to Peter "if you want to be paid though you need to make something."

"Can I finish the adhesive project" Peter looks up to the escort honestly wanting to finish the work.

"You mean the two devices that'll help with the applying" the escort knows what Peter is talking about as he was one of the judges. They then enter a room full of people "this is the room where you will be working on your projects. Just find an empty table and start working"

Right as the man finishes Peter makes his way into the room and gets to work, completing his task a few hours later, and he then passes his whole adhesive project in at once with a list of the components and creation process.

When Peter gets out of Horizon Labs, he takes out his phone and holds it up to his ear to talk to ADAM in a way that'll make it seem like he's just talking to another person over the phone. "Thank you, ADAM."

"I am not sure why you are thanking me, Sir." 

"You were there for me. Even if you didn't do anything, I knew you were there watching over me, and that means a lot" Peter walks down the road planning his next step he knows what he needs and how to go about it.

* * *

When Peter gets home, he is shocked to see an angry Aunt May in the doorway "um hey Aunt May, what's the matter."

"I want to talk to you about your moonlighting as a superhero." Peter feels his blood run cold when May asks this, knowing that he is likely grounded to the end of time.

"Do you mind me asking how you figured it out?"

"ADAM told me" May's voice is a little pained when she says this.

"ADAM, why did you tell her" Peter turns to the toaster the betrayal evident in his tone.

"It would be detrimental to your mental health to keep this a secret from Mrs Parker."

"Peter" May sighs and sits at the table "I won't be able to stop you, will I?"

"No" Peter looks down knowing that May will be panicking whenever he goes for a walk let alone actively heads out for super-heroics "I have the power to help people, and if I dont, and they get hurt, it's my fault."

Aunt May feels her heart, breaking when she hears this. Peter is such a self-sacrificing, kind-hearted boy, just like Ben "please be careful and come home."

"I will" Peter walks around the table and hugs Aunt May "I larb you."

"I larb you too, Pete" May holds Peter tight for a few minutes before she lets go.

Running back to his bag Peter shuffles around it for a bit before pulling out a pass "Oh May. I got a job at Horizon Labs" holding up the pass Peter smiles.

"Oh, Peter" May walks around the table and looks at the pass "congratulations, make sure you have fun."

"I will" giving may another hug Peter runs back to his room before pulling out his phone.

**Royal-Grand-Vizier:**

I have names the A.I I accidentally made. I chose Adam.

**:Vinequeen**

nice name

**Royal-Grand-Vizier:**

I also got a job at Horizon Labs today.

**insert picture of employee tag**

I love horizon labs and have wanted to work there for a while now. I didn't think they would accept me, though.

**:Vinequeen**

You made an AI while on a caffeine-induced high you dont give yourself enough credit

**Royal-Grand-Vizier:**

point taken.

So how was your day?

**:Vinequeen**

It's gone we'll

I've been working on a personal project for a while now that should allow for utterly silent movement

I've decided that when I finish them ill call them

Sneakers

**Royal-Grand-Vizier:**

That's clever

**:Vinequeen**

of course, it is I came up with it

Gotta go I'm being called up for dinner.

**Royal-Grand-Vizier:**

ba-bye 

Putting his phone down, Peter puts on his spiderman suit and starts running around the city.


	2. The obligatory Stark internship.

Peter is quite enjoying his job at Horizon Labs. Over the few weeks he had been working there, he had been able to turn a few of his ideas into actual products and make money.

Using the money he had made has been buying the materials for the improved Regeneration Cradle and his suit improvements.

Peter is now sitting in his room, hunched over his desk, working on a relatively small technology. The Neural Implant that'll contain Adam. Applying a little cover, Peter careful moves his hands away "and done" the materials that went into making this so that it won't be a threat to his health despite his healing factor were not easy to get, but he got them none the less.

"It is complete, now we just need the Cradle, and we can install me into your body."

"We should probably wait until the Warehouse is ready so that we can have privacy while we do that" hearing his phone ringing. Peter spins away from his desk and answers his phone. After a few minutes, he closes the call "well, as they say, speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Getting what he needs and placing the implant in a small case, Peter puts on his new and improved Spider-Man suit and leaves out his window.

When Peter gets to his warehouse, he climbs into a small rooftop terrace, unlocks and climbs through a hatch on the roof before locking it again. Then climbs down the ladder to a walkway that leads down to the ground floor.

Moving around the warehouse that could pass for a living space, Peter turns on some music, grabs what he had pre-stored in the warehouse and gets to work building the Regeneration Cradle.

Peter is humming along to the music when he gets a message. Getting up, Peter turns down the music and grabs his phone opening the message.

**Vinequeen**

they work

Almost

The sneakers are in a nearly complete state they just cut out from time to time.

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

Damn, cant wait to see them in action.

My personal working space was just completed, so I've started building the more large scale projects that I hadn't had the room to make until now.

I have also learned that I like my coffee as dark and bitter as my soul

**Vinequeen**

So warm milk then?

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

Okay

I'll go cry in this corner over here then.

**Vinequeen**

lol

But seriously you are like a super sweet cinnamon roll I can't see you like an edgy and bitter kid.

So how's the stealth tech for your next Spider suit coming along.

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

it's coming

Just a bitch to program. Should be done in a few weeks though.

**Vinequeen**

I almost pity the criminals of New York when that thing is finished.

I'll let you get back to your work now and get back to mine to ttyl

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

ttyl

Closing his phone, Peter turns the music back up and goes back to work on the Cradle.

* * *

Tony and Pepper are walking through Stark Tower "So, you want me to take an intern?" Tony is baffled by this; he doesn't want an intern.

"Yes, I do" Pepper smiles she knew he would disagree. "While you have changed over the years there are many who still say you're too self-centred and dont care about the future after you're gone. So I think it will be a good idea if you take in an intern from the next generation and teach them."

"Fine. But does it have to be a high schooler, cant it be a college student, they would be easier to handle and more mature too." 

"You will have more time with the individual to teach them if you start sooner. And dont worry, you get the final say." pepper pats, Tony, on the back. "I just need you to prepare the test to filter out the smarter people from the less so."

"Did you just unintentionally burn like 99% of the population" Tony turns around a little shocked. "Alright fine, I'll make your test it'll be ready in a couple of days."

"Good, I'll send out messages to every high school in New York so that they know" kissing Tony on the cheek Pepper turns around and walks away.

Sure enough a few days later, Tony emails Pepper a digital copy of the test for her to send to the high schools in New York.

* * *

Making his way into Horizon Labs, Peter heads to Max Modell's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Modell's voice sounds from the room.

Hearing the voice from the other side, Peter enters the room "hello Mr Modell" closing the door behind him Peter walks across the office "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Peter" Max has a smile on his face. Peter is a good kid, and he enjoys giving him advice where he can.

Reaching into his bag Peter pulls out a sheet of paper "it this" handing the paper to Max, Peter watches his face turn to shock.

Reading the paper, Max is surprised. The Tony Stark is taking on an intern and at the high school level no less when he gets to the bottom; he realises why Peter brought it here.

The test requires the signatures of the student their guardian and if applicable their employer. Grabbing his pen, Max fills out his section of the sheet and hands it back to Peter "good luck Peter; this is a golden opportunity for you to learn from the best. I hope you get it."

Taking the sheep and putting it back in his bag, Peter smiles "Thank you, Mr Modell. Have a good day" Peter borderline skips out of the building and runs home.

The next day Peter hands the form back in with His, May's and Max's signatures.

And for the next week leading up to the test, Peter works on the Regeneration Cradle getting it closer and closer to completion.

* * *

"You excited for the test Peter" Peter and Ned are at their lockers putting their stuff away and mentally preparing themselves for the test.

"Of course I am, gotta remember to give it my all. We're competing against basically every high schooler in New York" Peter closes his locker and waits for Ned.

Ned closes his locker, and they begin walking to their classroom "I honestly dont think I could beat you out, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try, good luck man."

"You too Ned" the two walk into the classroom and after a few minutes the bell rings, and everyone prepares to start the test.

It's a few hours later when Peter finishes the test having gone back over to double-check. He hands it back to the front of the class and then heads on his way, firing a text to Ned, students who are taking the test are permitted to leave after completing it.

Heading to his warehouse, Peter gets to work on the Regeneration Cradle. It's hours later when he finally finishes it after almost two weeks of work.

"Alright, Adam, it's ready." Peter looks down at the medical device he really shouldn't have and smiles.

Walling over to his desk Peter takes out the Neural implant and places it on a small dish attached to the Cradle, he then sits in the machine and takes off his shirt, so he doesn't get blood on it before laying down.

Watching it close over him, Peter closes his eyes and relaxes before Adam places him on an Anesthesia to make it less painful.

It doesn't work as well as he hoped it would. Having something put into your head will hurt no matter what and Peter curses his high metabolism for fighting the Anesthesia way too effectively.

A few hours of excruciating pain later the hands of the Cradle retract and it begins to heal the damage done to Peter's body. "Adam, you there."

[Yes Sir] 

Hearing the voice of Adam in his hear surprises, Peter, a little, but it is something he acknowledged was a possibility. "So it was a success."

[Yes it was, I am now linked to your mind and nervous system.]

"Adam perform a full-body scan." Peter commands and the AI goes silent for a few seconds before speaking up again.

[Scan complete. There are no abnormalities born of the procedure, and your body is healing as it should. But I found something while scanning that I could only conclude to be the X gene it is currently dormant]

Peter starts to think to himself about this "can you stimulate it into activation?"

[Through the use of the Cradle I can. Should I?]

"After I'm done healing from the implant and have eaten something" a few hours later the Cradle opens and Peter orders himself some pizza after he finishes eating he hops back in the Cradle and watches it close over him again.

Feeling needles poke into him across his body Peter thinks to himself 'so far so good, maybe this won't be as bad as the implant' he was wrong after a few minutes Peter is screaming in pain thankful that the Cradle is soundproof.

It feels like his skeletal structure is being pulverised and restored only to destroyed again, and he can feel something growing on his back, what it is, he doesn't know. And honestly, he cannot care right now. After what feels like days, Peter falls asleep in the Cradle.

* * *

"Ms Potts, I have finished going through the 15,780 test results." 

Hearing Jarvis, Pepper is shocked. She knew there would be a lot of applicants but almost 16000, that's a lot "remove those who got results under 80% how many remain."

"174 ma'am."

Pepper thinks for a couple of moments "Bump it up to 90%."

"12 people remain."

"Bring them up" Pepper stands and walks over to the profiles of the 12 who got scores over 90% these weren't regular high schoolers. Looking over their files, Pepper notices one that is weird, before heading off to find Tony.

Tony Stark is working on his latest Iron Man suit when Pepper walks in "ah Pepper; you're here; I'm guessing this is about those test results."

"Yes, it is" Pepper walks to Tony's side "Jarvis bring up the twelve who got over 90%" twelve screens appear in the room at Pepper's command.

Tony is shocked to hear that twelve managed to get over 90% he honestly didn't expect more than a handful to get over 80%. Walking up, he gives the profiles a look "are these people safe Jarvis."

"Yes. Sir, I checked everyone who took the test and removed those who whose information didn't match up to what I found."

He then turns to Pepper "Peter Parker will be my Intern, bring in the rest to intern under the other high ranking researchers at Stark Industries."

Pepper smiles when she hears this "Peter seems a little weird doesn't he. 13 years old, and he works for Horizon Labs. Not to mention the perfect score."

Tony hums at this "Jarvis would know if there was foul play, The tests were performed in rooms with cameras. I'm probably more surprised than you are, I didn't design that test for teenagers to do this well." The then walks over and kisses Pepper "I'll work with the kid on weekends."

After Pepper leaves Tony walks back to his workspace "Jarvis bring up all the information you can on Peter Parker" when he says this multiple screens of information appear.

Both parents are dead. Lives with Aunt, uncle is dead. Took the IQ test when he entered high school and got a score of 250. Works for Horizon Labs and owns a warehouse that he had refurbished into what the plans suggest, his workspace.

He tries to bring up information on Peter's family but is blocked "ooh what are you hiding" it takes him all of ten seconds to make it through and what appears honestly surprises him a little. "Shield agents. Jarvis is Peter aware of his parent's occupation."

"One minute, sir" Jarvis goes silent for a few seconds "it appears he does not know."

He then goes over all the data he has attained "He is no stranger to pain" Tony drops his little investigation and goes back to his work, leaving his lab hours later.

Walking into the lounge of the Avengers suite, Tony grabs himself a drink. Standing at the bar, Tony has his drink and thinks about the Intern he will have to teach shortly.

Dragged out of his thoughts by the elevator, Tony looks up to see Pepper walk into the room "hey Pep whatcha got for me." 

"I had a little idea; maybe you should go get your Intern personally." Tony freezes when he hears this knowing that Pepper is messing with him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you" Tony watches as Pepper's face turns to a smile "you little minx. Alright fine, but only because you asked nicely."

"Thank you Tony" Pepper walks over, pours herself a drink and joins Tony.

* * *

Waking from his pain-induced sleep, Peter sees the doors of the Cradle opening "Adam."

[Yes sir]

"Did it work" Peter rubs his eyes trying to focus

[It did, you have activated your mutant powers]

Forcing himself to sit up Peter looks around "Do you know what it is"

[It seems your skeletal structure has been turned to an unknown metal. And if I am correct, you should also be able to make several of these bones protrude from your back]

"Anything else I should know" climbing out of the Cradle Peter stands and stretches already feeling the extra weight on his body, it's less than he thought it would be, a surprisingly sharp difference.

[You have been out for three days] 

Peter stops and begins panicking. "May"

[Mrs Parker has already been informed of what's happened]

Peter begins to calm a little "something feels a little different Adam."

[We are linked. I am now connected to you on a level I do not understand; I can feel your emotions and thoughts. It feels so weird]

Getting an idea Peter thinks to himself 'Testing.'

[I can hear you]

Hearing Adam respond, Peter, smiles "yes!" Before walking to an open space 'okay Adam, how do these backbone thingies work?'

[I do not know sir]

Shrugging Peter stands up straight, 'guess we'll have to figure it out.' taking a few deep breaths Peter closes his eyes and thinks about the muscles and bones that make up his back and after a few minutes of trying eight metal spikes shoot out his back before curling around him and taking form.

Turning to the computer, Peter sees the bluish silver metal spider legs from a camera behind him, each leg longer than his own body. "Where the hell, were these stored."

[I do not know]

Reaching over Peter touches one of the legs and feels it's sharpness pulling his hand back Peter retracts the legs and looks at his hand, but sees no cut "what the"

[One of the many superpowers you have is super durability sir, which is enhanced by your now metal skeleton]

"Ooh, okay. Can't use this in a fight then" Peter grabs his shirt and puts it back on.

[Someone is approaching the warehouse]

"Identify them" Peter moves to the computer and opens the camera feed.

[It is Tony Stark]

"Activate, the 'nothing to see here' protocol" several sections of the lab begin to shift and eventually are replaced by non-Spider-Man projects and the Cradle is hidden underground.

* * *

Tony Stark approaches the warehouse of one Peter Parker; he had already visited his home and May had told him that Peter had been at his warehouse for the past three days.

And so, here he is. "Jarvis" Tony calls for his AI companion and waits.

"I cannot get a proper reading, sir."

"Well, that's new" walking up to the door. Tony looks around it and spots the doorbell pressing it, a ringing sound passes through the building, and after a few moments, the door opens.

"I fell like my organs are about to be harvested" walking through the door he walks down the hall "why do I feel like I'm being watched" and eventually makes it to the main area.

Looking around, Tony would be a liar if he said he wasn't at least a little impressed. he sees a few incomplete projects as well as a few copies of complete ones in a display, and "is that a repulser."

"Yeah wasn't easy to make that, let alone power it." Tony turns to the voice and sees Peter sitting in front of an incomplete helmet "I've been working on making a miniaturised Arc Reactor, with less success than I would like to admit."

"Does it work?" Tony turns back to Peter.

"Yeah" Peter nods.

"Can you show me?" Tony gestures to the repulser while looking at Peter.

"I was going to start working on modifying and adjusting it soon" Peter hops up and puts his arm in the repulser frame, and closes it. He then raises his arm with the repulser and pulls a small lever firing a blast at a target, slightly missing the mark. "and the accuracy still needs work too."

"Yeah still needs works. But good effort" Tony walks over to the computer and takes a seat before spinning to face Peter who is now putting the repulser back. "So I'm here to tell you that you won the internship. I checked your school Records and found that you miss quite a lot of classes but maintain your straight A's, so I talked with your principle and have arranged to have you for Thursdays and Fridays. You won't be late for the internship will you."

"No Mr Stark, going to school is pointless for me as I'm smarter than most of if not all of my teachers and I know everything they teach so going to school would be mostly pointless for me, you're a different case though" Peter walks back over to the helmet "you can teach me things I dont know."

"Well, that's true" Tony looks around the room feeling as if he is missing something "I feel like there is something hidden here."

"There is, not gonna show you though" Peter has a smile on his face knowing that JARVIS a quasi AI would not be able to outdo Adam.

Tony stares at Peter for a few moments before JARVIS tells him he can't do it. "Alright, you win. for now." He then gets up from the seat "get ready its Thursday, and I want you to take an IQ test today before I begin teaching you." The two then head to Stark Tower.


	3. Meeting Dr Banner, and kinda meeting Professor Xavier

It was a little funny when Peter walked into Stark Tower, and the metal detectors designed to react to large pieces of metal go off, and Peter has to explain; hen that he has a metal, skeletal structure. 

After JARVIS performs a proper scan, Peter is allowed inside the tower and follows Tony to the elevator, and they go to the top floors. 

Peter then spends the next hour answering questions for the IQ test, and then the two get to performing maintenance on the Avengers tech that has been damaged in the missions with Tony answering any questions about that Peter has.

When 5 pm rolls around, Peter makes his way home.

Watching Peter leave Tony thinks about how the day went "Peter didn't ask a single question about most of the avengers. Except for Brucie Bear, but even then it was Dr Banner not Hulk." he then turns back to his desk "JARVIS bring up the IQ test result." 

When the result appears won't is surprised to see the outcome "261. he's only in high school, and it's increased by 11 in less than a year. JARVIS call Bruce Banner here."

"Of course sir."

A few minutes later, Bruce walks into the lab "what do you need my help with Tony."

"Oh, nothing just wanted you to take a look at this" Tony gestures to the holo screen with Peter's information.

"What am I looking at. Peter Parker, 13, 261 IQ. Is this your new intern?" Bruce seems somewhat confused by what he's reading.

"Yup, I think you'll like him." Tony watches Bruce read the file knowing that he would appreciate Peter as the kid is one of the few that would prefer the scientist over the rage monster.

"Horizon Labs, misses school a lot, metal spider skeleton?" At this point, the confusion is evident in his voice.

Tony smiles when he hears this "Oh, you'll love that. Jarvis, bring up the video." Another screen appears next to the one Brice is reading.

"So are your bones X gene or science accident."

"X gene, I can also push eight large metal spider legs out of my back."

"Oh that sounds cool, can I see it."

Peter looks up for a few moments before shrugging "One moment" Peter gets out of the chair he was sitting at and takes off his shirt, and after a few seconds, large spider legs sprout out of his back.

After showing the spider legs for a few seconds, Peter retracts the legs and puts his shirt back on, and the video stops.

When the video stops, Bruce turns back to Tony "your sure the kid is only 13."

"He is almost 14, but yeah. I wondered if you would like to help me teach him, he has a lot of respect for your work" Tony looks back to the screen "he wasn't born a mutant, He was made one. There would be medical records, or the X-Men would have got him. This is recent."

Bruce is a little sceptical at this "You mean he could have stimulated the X gene." 

"Yes. So what do you think, want to help me teach him." Tony pulls a small bag of blueberries seemingly out of nowhere and starts snacking "unravel the mysteries of Peter Parker while making him the greatest mind in the world."

"Sure, why not. He seems like a nice kid." Bruce looks back to the picture and sees what looks like a puppy in human form. "He looks like a puppy."

Tony starts laughing at this comment, seeing where Bruce is coming from "you have no idea."

* * *

Entering the apartment where both he and May live, Peter walks into the living room "May!" When he doesn't get a response, Peter comes to a conclusion she isn't home "must be at work."

Walking into his room, Peter crashes onto his bed, falling asleep again.

When he wakes up, Peter has breakfast and decides to message Shuri again.

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

I got the internship at Stark Industries

Just spent the whole day working with Tony Stark

**Vinequeen**

where were you

I was worried you had met an untimely end as spiderman

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

Sorry

I finished building the regeneration cradle and had Adam installed into my body.

He then found the X gene and at my command spurred it into activity.

I was unconscious for three days.

**Vinequeen**

You are an idiot

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

I know.

I humbly beg your forgiveness

**Vinequeen**

you make it very difficult to be angry at you

At this point, I'm convinced its a supernatural power.

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

My mutant power turned my skeleton to metal and gave me eight retractable metal spider legs in my back.

**Vinequeen**

that sounds awesome, send me a picture

**Royal-Grand-Visier**

**Insert picture of Peter's back with the eight spider legs protruding from his back.**

Donezo

Don't share that around.

* * *

T'challa sneaks through the palace and into Shuri's research labs when he spots his sister, he notices she is smiling while texting someone 'well well well, let's see what you're up to.' 

Getting within view, T'challa stands up and draws in a gasp "Shuri, looking at pictures of shirtless boys now are we"

"T'challa?" turning around Shuri sees her brother, with the biggest shit-eating grin he's ever had, And she feels her blood run cold.

"Mum, Dad, Shuri is looking at pictures of shirtless boys!" T'challa quickly turns around as Shuri reaches for her Vibranium gauntlets and first a sonic blast at her brother.

"What!" Ramonda's voice echoes down the laboratory.

Hearing her mother Shuri groans in annoyance before yelling "CONTEXT!" And chasing after her brother.

* * *

Realising that Shuri is probably distracted with something else Peter gets up and leaves for Stark Tower.

Entering the tower, Peter steps into the elevator and swipes his employee card before pressing the buttons for floor 90.

Feeling the elevator go up Peter starts humming the elevator music as he waits, a few minutes later he reaches floor 90 and makes his way into the lab before freezing in his tracks.

Before Peter stands one Dr Banner, bantering with Tony Stark.

Hearing the elevator open, Tony and Bruce turn around to see Peter frozen in place "I think you broke him" Tony is grinning smugly.

"But I didn't do anything" Bruce is panicking he had never caused such a reaction is someone. The hulk had, but not him.

"You existed. You're one of his greatest heroes" Tony pats Bruce on the back and then leans back against the chair.

Recollecting himself Peter walls up to Bruce and shakes his hand "its an honour to meet you, Dr Banner, I've read all your work, didn't understand much of it, but then again it was on gamma radiation, and that's not an easy subject."

"It's nice to meet you too Peter; I think it's impressive that you can understand my works even if not entirely, as you said it's not an easy subject" Bruce can feel some tears threatening to spill over but manages to stop them.

Noticing Bruce's predicament Tony decides to help "hey kid, let's get started Bruce has agreed to work with us."

"Really?" Peter runs around the bench, and while his back is turned, Bruce allows some tears to fall quickly typing them up.

"Yeah kid, feel free to talk to him as you work so long as it doesn't distract you too much." pulling some broken pieces of Stark tech out Tony begins to walk Peter through the intricacies of the technology, and when Bruce recovers he joins them.

A few hours pass with the three working on various pieces of tech, Peter is asking many questions during the time, but eventually, Bruce decides to ask. "Hey, Peter. What's your opinion on the Hulk."

Peter stops working when he hears Bruce "that's a difficult question" standing up Peter starts to walk around the room "the Hulk is more than just rage in my opinion otherwise he would have attacked people indiscriminately during the attack on New York. But he didn't, he fought the Chitari and Loki. You hold the hulk back with your mind, and he only comes out when you're emotionally overwhelmed or let go, am I right?"

"Well, yes." 

"Then my theory is that the Hulk is your trauma and pain everything you dont want to face" Bruce pales a little when he hears this "and because you refuse to face it, the Hulk exists. I believe that when the time comes that you decide to face your past, accept the pain, and move on with your life. Both Dr Banner and the Hulk will cease to be"

"Kid. I think you should stop" hearing Tony. Peter looks over and sees Bruce looking down a little saddened.

Hearing what Peter had to say, Bruce doesn't want to believe it. But what the kid said makes a lot of sense "I. Need to think" standing Bruce walks to the elevator.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him." Peter is panicking a little worried that he'll lose his internship.

"I think it'll be alright; he didn't Hulk out. And I think I understand what you meant, Brucie has a lot of trauma. Do you mind if we wrap it up here for today, I'd like to keep an eye on him?"

Peter turns back to Tony and starts packing his stuff "Oh, um sure. I'll see you next week?" Peter looks to the elevator a little worried about Dr Banner.

Tony nods "See you next week" he then pats Peter on the back and follows after Bruce.

* * *

Making his way to the 91st floor, Tony heads over to Bruces room "Jarvis is he in there?"

"Dr Banner appears to be sleeping, sir."

"Well, that was fast. Keep an eye on him and tell me if something is wrong" deciding not to interrupt his friend's sleep. Tony walks away.

When he reaches to lounge, he finds most of the Avengers there "Bruce is sleeping, dont disturb him please. my intern just psychoanalysed him by accident."

"What happened."

"Well... Peter has a lot of respect for Bruce, and so Brucie Bear asked my intern for his opinion on the Hulk, he then went on to state how he views the Hulk as all of Bruce's unaddressed trauma." Tony stops for a moment before speaking up again "which when you think about it makes way too much sense."

"Will Bruce be okay?" Natasha sounds from the couch a little concerned.

Stark smirks, knowing full well about the attraction between the two "Oh, he'll be fine."

"He needs time to process." Steve finishes Tony's sentence for him "so long as Bruce will be okay."

* * *

Walking back into his warehouse, Peter shuffles it around back to hero mode, revealing his spider suits and other technologies that he is trying to integrate into them.

"Adam, start analysing my bones I want to know the properties of the metal, everything they are capable of" Peter looks into the mirror and sees that his teeth have retained their normal colouration "that makes things a little easier, at least I don't have to hide my teeth."

[Sir I am detecting someone trying to enter your mind telepathically]

'Who's there.' Peter yells into his mind hoping for the voice to respond.

'Hello Peter, my name is Charles Xavier. I have a few questions I would like to ask.'

'What do you want to know.' Peter calms a little; he doesn't feel his danger sense going off white means the Charles means him no harm.

'Mostly how you unlocked your mutant powers so late.'

Peter thinks for a couple of seconds before deciding to tell him most of the truth leaving anything about Adam out 'I stimulated the X-gene withing myself.'

'I see, please don't tell anyone you know how to do that. It could cause many problems if you did.'

Peter laughs a little knowing full well what Charles is talking about 'You mean the idiots in the government that don't like mutants, but hail and paise people like Captain America'

'Yes them.'

'Dont worry Mr Xavier, I had no plan on doing so.'

'Well Peter, on to the next order of business then. As you are now a mutant, you are welcome to attend Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. if you would like to, of course.'

'thank you, but no. I'm happy with what I've got.'

'Alright, but the offer stands if you ever need it. have a good evening.'

Peter feels the presence in his mind disappear and lets out a deep breath. 'Adam lets get back to work.'

[Of course, Sir]

Moving the repulser to the side, Peter begins to make a different design for it, hoping to make it mountable to his wrist, so that he would have a repulser on the outside and the web-shooters on the inside.

Having already made a repulser the progress he makes is quite considerable, he only need to downsize it, so it isn't too clunky.

When Peter heads home later that night, May is waiting for him and asks what happened over the week.

"So you're telling me that Adam is installed into your head? And that you're now both a mutated human and a mutant?" May is exasperated at what she's hearing knowing that what Peter did was dangerous.

"Yes, and yes. They were calculated risks. I knew I would survive due to my healing factor" Peter tries to explain by stops when he sees the disappointment in May's eyes "I was extra careful. But now I am stronger and will be safer when I fight others as my bones are now metal."

May sighs and pulls Peter in for a hug "please be careful Peter I can't lose you too."

"Sorry May" Peter hugs her back before heading off to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
